


Safest in Your Mouth

by p1013



Series: Kinkuary 2021 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM elements, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1013/pseuds/p1013
Summary: They care for each other in any number of ways. This is just one of them.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinkuary 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140512
Comments: 32
Kudos: 249
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	Safest in Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - Cockwarming

Harry's sweat is cooling, and he's got his chest pressed against Draco's back. They're still on their hands and knees, Draco panting into the sheets while Harry pants into his skin. With a groan, Draco shifts and starts falling onto his side, and Harry can't help but follow.

He doesn't pull out.

Instead, he snuggles in closer, pulls Draco tight against him, and buries his face in Draco's neck.

"You're such a sap," Draco says with teasing warmth. He summons his wand and cleans himself off, then  _ Accios _ the blankets over top of them. Harry kisses Draco's neck, waits for the warmth to spread from where he's still held close inside Draco's body to the tips of his fingers.

He falls asleep like that, curled up around the man he loves, as close as they can possibly be.

* * *

Draco's reading a legal treatise about mid-thirteenth century Goblin law, his glasses perched on the end of his nose, bottom lip captured between his teeth as he turns the page.

Harry is sweating.

"I thought you hated that stuff," he says, voice hoarse.

Draco hums in agreement. "You would be correct, my love, but I've got to brush up on the policies or we're going to be in a world of trouble on Monday. Gringotts doesn't fool around with their gold or their contracts, and the Ministry needs to secure this loan without running the risk of it biting us in the arse in a century due to some archaic interest right."

Harry throws his head back, teeth gritted. "You can't talk like that right now."

"Like what?" Draco raises an eyebrow. "Like I know what I'm talking about."

Harry shifts his weight. "Yes."

Draco puts his book down, his self-satisfied smile replaced with a reproving frown. "No moving, Potter. You know the rules."

Harry curses, and it makes Draco laugh. It ripples through his naked body and into Harry's. His cock pulses inside Draco's arse, and though all he wants to do is thrust into that tight, welcoming warmth, he keeps still.

"That's better." Draco leans forward and kisses Harry, soft and sweet. Draco's glasses are slightly askew when he pulls back, and Harry straightens them with shaking fingers. "Patience, darling. I'm nearly done with this section."

Harry practices patience.

Draco is worth waiting for.

* * *

It's two days into the Gringotts negotiations, and Draco looks exhausted when he comes stumbling through the front door of Twelve Grimmauld Place. He doesn't say anything, doesn't comment on the dinner on the table or the Stasis Charms keeping it warm. All he does is fall at Harry's feet and fumble for Harry's trouser fastenings.

It would be startling at any other time, but Harry knows what this is about. He helps Draco undo Harry's fly, and even though he's not hard yet, Harry lets Draco slip Harry's cock into his mouth. 

Eyes falling shut, Draco breathes out through his nose. He doesn't move, doesn't do anything more than hold Harry in his mouth. Quietly, soothingly, Harry runs his fingers over Draco's hair. He undoes the tie holding it back. Draco's likely sore from his hair being held back all day. He prefers to present a perfect, polished appearance when he's arguing contract law, so he always pulls it back as tight as he can. Now, Harry massages the ache from Draco's head, rubs his thumbs into Draco's temples, presses against the tense muscles at the base of his skull. 

Harry's growing hard in Draco's mouth, but it's a physiological response rather than any kind of desire. Ignoring it, he continues to soothe Draco, to wait for his grey eyes to fall open.

When they finally do, the tension that he'd been carrying is gone and replaced with a calm weariness.

"Rough day?" Harry asks, thumb at the hinge of Draco's jaw.

Draco hums, and it sends shivers down Harry's spine. He goes to pull himself free of Draco's mouth, but Draco stops him with a hand on Harry's thigh.

Harry spreads his legs, runs his hand through Draco's hair again. "Dinner's going to get cold. There'll be time later."

Draco glares up at Harry, then gives a purposeful suck that makes every muscle in Harry's body tense.

"Okay, brat," he says. He throws his head back, lets his weight shift, closes his eyes. "Do what you're going to do."

Like all things that he does, Draco puts his entire focus into his work. His mouth is hot and wet, a perfect, constant suction against Harry's prick. His tongue circles the head, presses against the heavy, throbbing vein along the underside, teases at the edge of Harry's foreskin. Draco's hands play a counterpoint to his mouth, squeezing and fondling first Harry's balls, then the base of his prick.

Pleasure rises and falls easily, smooth and accepted. Harry lets himself be led to the edge of orgasm, again and again, by Draco's clever hands and clever mouth. There's no rush for it, no desperate, grasping reaching like when they'd first started seeing each other. This is just as much about Draco wanting to give Harry pleasure as it is Harry taking it.

This is, like so many things between them, a gift.

Harry puts his hand on Draco's hair a moment before he comes, though he doesn't pull at the golden-white strands. His mind is clear enough to remember that Draco's scalp is sore, and Harry won't hurt him, not unless Draco asks.

His toes curl, his pulse ricochets, and he falls apart, caught and made whole by Draco's mouth and his hands and his love.

Even though Harry's going soft again, Draco doesn't pull Harry's cock from his mouth. It's a bit too much—Harry's always overly sensitive after he comes—but he doesn't do anything to rush it. He can be patient. He can wait.

Finally, Draco leans back and gingerly puts Harry's prick back in his trousers. Before he does up the fly, he presses a gentle kiss to Harry's soft length.

"I hate Goblins." Draco's voice is rough as he stands. He falls into his seat and removes the stasis charm. Fragrant steam curls around his face, and he sighs. "Thank you."

Harry knows Draco isn't talking about dinner.

"Of course," he says, watching for Draco to take his first bite. "I'm always happy to take care of you."

**Author's Note:**

> I had to Google this one before I started writing, but I am so happy I did. This is such a lovely kink.
> 
> Yes, the title is on-the-nose. Sorry, not sorry.


End file.
